The Love We Have, May it Always be Eternal
by 7dragons7
Summary: Bleach drabbles. Pairings may vary. Mostly Gin and Aizen. Sweet times, sad times. Hurtful and such.
1. Because of You

This is a fun little writing exercise that turns into drabbles that all can love. You take an mp3 player or a cd or whatever and hit shuffle. Whatever song comes on you have to write until the song ends. The song help inspire a couple and story. No cheating have to write whatever song comes on. No skipping. You have to stop writing when it ends. Course I'll cheat a little on here for you guys and wrap up sentences and what not.

Being on team evil for bleach I see many Aizen/Gin drabbles coming this way. But the pairings may differ slightly.

Oh, and I've got some crazy stuff on my Ipod. Please don't judge me to harshly. But anyway, let us begin.

Because of You- Kelly Clarkson

Gin looked out the window of Las Noches sadly. Aizen was no happier here then where they had been. This had changed nothing. And he was sure that killing the king would change nothing.

So it was up to him. To smile. No matter how fake. He had to keep smiling. For Aizen. He had to smile wide and big enough for the two of them. Smile for a man who would not smile for himself.

So walking the familiar path to the throne room he pushed open the doors. Smiling the smile he always wore.

Aizen as always, staring with eyes that were bored with the world. But when they looked at Gin they held something different.

He held out his hand.

"Come here, Gin."


	2. The Trail we Blaze

The Trail we Blaze- Elton John

The sand was white. The sky was black. How boring. Where was the color? Where was the sun that burned his skin so terribly?

"Were not staying here yet," assured Aizen seeing a slightly pouting face beside him. "Just looking for strong followers."

"I'm not gonna like it here, am I?"

The bi-speckled man glanced at his silver haired companion. "Why do you say that?"

"It's boring here,"

A soft, slightly amused chuckle. "We're not here for your amusement, Gin"

"I know that," the thin man grumbled. "But we're out here on an adventure, and nothin' is happinen'"

"That really is for the best." assured Aizen.

At that moment a swarm of Hollows appeared from out from under the sand and surrounded the three men.

Aizen glanced at Gin with an annoyed expression.

Gin smiled happily. "Now this is turnin' inta an andventure,"

Tousen just sighed.


	3. Broken Wings

Broken Wings- from the Anime Trinity Blood

His body felt broken. Damn. Was he useless now? He felt his lungs struggle to gain air. His scarlet eyes scanned the area around him.

The fake town.

That was a long fall he had taken then.

He tried to move finding that doing so required a great deal of pain.

But….

Aizen.

Aizen needed him. Needed him to still fight. So he used his broken limbs to the best of his ability to stand up.

A step.

A fit of coughs racked his body and he began to fall over. His lungs didn't work properly. His body didn't work properly.

Useless.

What use did Aizen have for a bird that couldn't fly? For a fox that couldn't be sly? For a dog that couldn't bite?

None.

But before his body could fall to the ground again. He felt an arm catch him.

Warm words whispered in his ear.

"You're wings are just broken, not gone."


	4. Somebody Told Me

Somebody Told Me- The Killers.

Ukitake watched Ichigo and Rukia from a distance. He looked so much like, him. He liked Ichigo. Liked him a lot. But every time he saw the orange haired boy it pained his heart, because his mind went straight to his lost lieutenant.

Kaien.

Sure the boys were nothing alike personality wise but…

He just hated that he found himself doing double takes, even when he knew. He knew it wasn't him.

So he sat and watched quietly from a distance and drank his tea.

Shunsui was suddenly at his side. Sake in hand.

"My Juu-chan senses were going off." he informed the sickly man.

"Oh. And what did these senses tell you?" Ukitake asked curiously. He had heard of these senses before. Insisting that he needed something more useful like Nanao-senses, so he would now when he needed to get back to work before he was punished. But at this moment he was grateful that these, "Juu-chan" senses were working.

"They told me that you need something stronger than tea."

Ukitake chuckled softy. "Yes you may be right. You may be right."

The two sat in silence watching Rukia and Ichigo talking than fighting, then Rukia beating Ichigo with her sketch book.

A/N

Straying from Ai/Gin so soon. I'm sorry. But this one fit this pair better.


	5. Something There

Something There- Beauty and the Beast

"I think I've overlooked something,"

Aizen looked up from his book. "Overlooked what?' he asked.

"Grimmy. I know he's the destruction Espada and all, blah, blah, blah. But there has to be more to him then that." Gin said thoughtfully from his seat on the armrest of Aizen's throne.

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"But I wanna know. I'm gonna help 'im find his inner kitty cat"

So without another word the slim man slipped off the chair and went of to find the violent sixth Espada.

Aizen watched him leave warily knowing no good could come from this. Regardless he returned to his book.

It wasn't long before there was a loud crash and of course, the ever so clear sound of destruction.

Moments after the loud noises, a silver blur flew into the room and hid behind Aizen's chair.

"So," Aizen began turning a page of his book. "How'd it go?"

"Not well," whispered Gin. "Not well,"


	6. Every Time We Touch

Every time we Touch- Cascada

Aizen walked the empty streets of the Seireitei. He liked it at night it made him forget how much he loathed the place. Yet since he had lost his silver lieutenant the nights had lost their appeal to him.

He knew journeying to the third squad barracks wasn't wise. His and Gin's relationship was supposed to look strained and tense to everyone. Him wandering around at night in the third squad's streets was only going to fuel other rumors.

He thought about turning around. No point in blowing everything that he was working so hard to achieve.

He was about to turn around when...

"Can't sleep., Captain Aizen?"

He smiled more to himself and looked up. Sitting on the rooftops was none other than the captain of squad three. His beloved smiling fox.

"Come join me up 'ere."

"Well I don't why not. It is such a nice night," the words tasted fake. Just in case someone was listening to them. There were other things he'd rather be saying to Gin.

He leapt up onto the roof easily and took a seat next to the smiling man.

It had been so long since they had been alone. Just the two of them. When their skin accidentally brushed it was electric. His warm skin against Gin's always cool one.

But it wasn't something he could have anymore, right now. It would ruin everything if they were caught.

He had to be patient.

They would be rewarded in the end.

He left Gin's company not much later, and continued the rest of his unbelievably long night.


	7. Kryptonite

Kryptonite- 3 Doors Grace

Never did she think he could be defeated. He was so strong. The strongest. What hope did the rest of them have if he fell? None.

She was distracted as she watched him fall to the ground below. She wanted to cry out his name. Remind him of who he was. How was she supposed to fight if he couldn't?

Her green eyes tried to remain focus. She tried to concentrate on the three opponents in front of her.

Maybe.

Maybe if she hadn't been thinking about him, she would've realized what Aizen was doing.

Maybe she could have protected herself.

But.

She was distracted. And she didn't feel Aizen's presence until it was to late. Her lord. Her king. Her God, had betrayed her. Cut her down. Told her she wasn't strong enough.

Because he fell first, made her not strong enough?

She didn't resent him falling first. Not at all.

As her body fell to the ground she knew she could never hate him for dying first. Never. She had never hated him for being stronger.

Her body hit the ground with such a force she felt her bones break. Pieces of her mask crack. But she saw him. Saw him dying.

So she crawled. Making her broken body move to him. She took his cold hand in hers. "Starrk," she said quietly.

His gray blue eyes looked at her. "So annoying," he whispered. But he said it with a smile.

Se smiled a sad smile at him and held his hand tighter. Even as her vision faded she held onto him. In these last moments of life no one should be alone.


	8. Eternal Flame

Eternal Flame- The Bangles

They laid together. Gin's cool body as always stealing his warmth. This was the last night they could be together for a long while.

Gin would become a captain tomorrow, and they would have to keep a distance from each other. So the plans for the future could fall into place.

Gin cuddled close gathering as much warmth as he could. "I'll miss ya,"

Aizen's hand ran through the soft silky silver strands. "I'll miss you too,"

From the corner of his vision he saw ruby orbs looking at him. "Are ya gonna sleep with that girl when I'm gone?"

"Not now, Gin." murmured Aizen, wishing sleep had taken him moments earlier.

The silver haired man sat up stealing the blankets from around Aizen.

The brunette sighed grabbing what he could before it was gone. "You, are being very childish."

"Will ya answer?"

His chocolate eyes turned to Gin. "Yes. I probably will sleep with Hinamori."

Gin pouted.

"Are you telling me you wont sleep with the blonde?"

"I am now,"

"I am not going an indefinite amount of years without some kind of relief, Gin." He sat up slowly trying to get more blankets away from Gin. "Who I sleep with wont matter, you'll be by my side in the end, won't you?"

"O' course."

Aizen pressed his lips against Gin's soft thin ones. "Then what does it matter who I sleep with?" He pulled away slightly. "Don't ruin our last night together for awhile by saying silly things," he whispered against Gin's mouth. The ruby colored eyes still looked at him sadly. "After all. This is hardly goodbye. This is merely the ending of one chapter, and the beginning of another."

The smile he loved appeared slowly across the pale face. Yes. Only the start of something new.


	9. A Never Ending Dream

A Never Ending Dream- Cascada

One day he would return to her.

Because she knew he never really wanted to leave to begin with.

Ichimaru had made him leave.

Ichimaru had made him stab her.

Made him almost take her life.

But he never meant to do any of those things.

He would never do those things.

Her captain would never abandon her. Never. He cared about her. About the squad.

So when she saw him again. When the flames, from the head captain, had faded. She didn't think. She just ran to him. To tell him that she had come here for him. That she was going to save him. That he didn't need to worry anymore. That he would be free from Ichimaru's spell in no time.

But before her fingers could even graze his jacket she found her self falling. Falling towards the ground. Away from him. A pain in her side. Her brown eyes turned to look at what happened.

The blade retracted from her. Her own blood staining the steel. Precious rubies leaving her.

And as she fell to the ground below she fell knowing that she had been right. It was Ichimaru's fault. He had stopped her from saving her beloved captain.

She starred at him as she fell. His beautiful brown eyes didn't even look at her. And she had to wonder, why he hadn't even tried to catch her.


	10. Angel of Mine

Angel of Mine- Nightwish

Unohana stood facing him. Many emotions ran through her. She was glad that he was not dead. But she wished for the first time that he was. Because he was now a traitor of Soul Society.

Why?

Why Sousuke?

How many secret tears had she shed over his fake body. Crying these last few days. If possible more then that poor girl Hinamori.

It broke her heart to pieces.

She needed to stop crying now. This was what it was. This man had to be stopped. He was no longer the man she knew. The man she knew would stay locked inside her heart. The captain she had adored and respected. The captain that she shared many cups of tea with. The captain who had given her chaste kisses on the cheek.

When she faced off with this man again, he would not be that captain. That captain was only a memory now. Long gone.

But he had existed. As much as Aizen stood here now denying that man. She knew he was a man that existed.

She knew it. And so did he.


	11. Final Dream

A Final Dream- Nightwish

She sat at her desk doing her paperwork. She stood up suddenly. She followed the distressed raitsu. It was such a plain but powerful raitsu. She couldn't help but be drawn to it. To see what would bother it so. Though she had a guess.

There he was starring at the moon.

"Sousuke-kun," she said kindly.

He turned to her surprised that she had snuck up on him.

"You seem upset."

"Ah." he looked back at the moon. "It is nothing."

"Another fight with Gin-kun?"

He said nothing but she knew. They had been at it a lot. Some times Sousuke was at fault. Some times Gin was. How the two close friends had grown so far apart she would never know. But at times like this is when you need a friend the most.

So she took his hand. Staring at the moon with him.

"Thank you Retsu."

"Of course Sousuke. Of course."


End file.
